Gigolo Is King
by Kurama27
Summary: Sehun gigolo kelas pro bersama penis panjang melebihi penggaris panjang buterfly dalam otaknya hanya ada seks, seks, blowjob, sodok dan orgasme. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa ia adalah pangeran kerajaan China, darah biru bergelar bangsawan mengalir dalam nadinya, sekarang ia harus kembali ke China untuk menjadi putra mahkota lalu bagaimana Luhan sang tunanga ?


**I**

''Ssshhh... Ah ah.'' Sehun terus menciumi tiap bagian tubuh pelanggan yang menyewanya malam ini. Ia menunduk hingga kepalanya menemukan segumpal rambut hitam. Rambut hitam itu menutupi lubang vagina wanita itu. Bulu vaginanya tidak terlalu tebal, mungkin sering dicukur.

Sehun mencium dan menjilatinya. Tangannya juga masih meremas-remas bokong wanita tersebut. Sehingga dengan posisi itu ia bisa memeluk seluruh bagian bawah tubuh sang pelanggan.

Vagina itu berwarna kemerahan dan mengeluarkan bau harum. Saat Seunghyun membuka vaginanya, ia menemukan klitorisnya yang mirip biji kacang. Dihisapnya klitorisnya dan si pelanggan menggeliat keasyikan hingga pahanya sedikit menutup. Sehun terjepit diantara paha mulus itu terasa hangat dan nikmat.

''Ahhhh...!'' Wanita itu menggeram seraya menjabak rambut coklat Sehun diantara kedua pahanya saat orgasmenya tiba

Tersenyum puas Sehun bangkit dari acara tengkurepnya ia membuka paha mulus si wanita yang agak menutup. Ia meraba sebentar bulu yang menutupi vaginanya. Kemudian sambil memegang penis panjangnya yang sudah berdiri hebat, Sehun memasukan batang kemaluanya itu ke dalam vagina si wanita

'Bruk'

Namun sebelum hal itu terlaksana gerombolan berbaju rapi serba hitam mendobrak paksa apartemen mewah daerah gangnam ini, secara reflek sang wanita menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang

Dengan nafsu sampai ubun-ubun tanpa menyadari badanya masih tanpa helai pakaian mempertontonkan bahu lebar, dada bidang dan abs yang sudah terpahat sempurna jangan lupa penis Sehum yang masih mengacung tegak ia berdiri menantang pada gerombolan itu persetan jika kelompok ini adalah suruhan kekasih atau suami dari gadis yang tengah ia gauli tersebut

Saat Sehun mengerut kecil pangkal hidungnya pala Sehun terasa pening merasakan nafsu yang tertahan. Salah satu dari gerombolan tadi mencengkal kedua lenganya lalu menyeretnya keluar kamar apartement bernomer 258

"Yaaah! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN LEPASKAN AKU YAKKK!.'' Teriakan Sehun diacuhkan lelaki yang memegang lenganya ia tetap menyeret Sehun keluar ia memandang pelangganya yang juga tengah melihatnya, menyadari sesuatu Sehun kembali berteriak

''KALIAN MELUPAKANKU BAHWA AKU MASIH KELANJANG!.'' Para pria berbaju hitam itu terdiam saling pandang secara tak langsung saling berkomunikasi melalui batin bahwa mereka lupa kalo Sehun masih tidak berpakaian mana mungkin mereka menyeret Sehun dalam keadaan bugil. jika ketua tau, mereka mempermalukan Sehun bisa-bisa kepala mereka sudah menancap diatas tombak, membayangkan saja sudah membuat mereka mual dan bergetar ketakutan oleh serba itu lelaki berbadan tegak berbalut pakian hitam mengambil asal pakaian dilemari pemilik kamar

''Hue... Aku TIDAK MAU INI!.'' Lelaki tadi mengambil gaun yang lebih tepatnya lingeria merah jambu tebus pandang gaun itu sangat kecil pada tubuh besar sehun, muka garang tegasnya tidak cocok dengan lingeria yang ia pakai apalagi lengan berototnya membuat ia terlihat menjijikan tapi dari semuanya untung saja penisnya sudah kembali normal tidak tegak seperti tadi, coba bayangkan muka arogant berbody kekar memakai lingeria merah jambu dan bagian bawahnya mengembang karna sesuatu dibawah sana sedang tegang, iyuh itu mengelikan.

Sehun masih berteriak-teriak ketika tubuhnya kembali di paksa seret keluar ia terlihat seperti banci yang sedang digrebek massa

.

.

.

.

.

Saat terbangun Sehun sudah berada di atas kasur raut wajahnya datar matanya tajam menatap langit-langit kamar kening Sehun mengerut ia masih memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami rasanya seperti mimpi. Lagi, ia menatap langit kamar coklat terang dihiasi lampu keristal yang begitu cantik. Eh tunggu bukankah warna langit kamarnya itu putih lampunya pun cuma lampu neon bukan lampu seperti itu! Walau Sehun jarang pulang ke apartement murahnya tapi ia masih begitu hafal bagaimana langit-langit kamarnya itu ia memang jarang pulang biasanya ia terbangun dalam kamar luas mahal pemilik pelangganya ia akan sarapan bersama para wanita penyewanya dilanjutkan dengan berkencan atau membeli pakaian untuk Sehun, pelangganya sangat suka memberi barang untuk Sehun mereka berkata badan Sehun sangat bagus ia akan cocok memakai apapun maka jangan heran dari mana ia mempunyai barang mewah juga pakaian modis.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ini cerita belum selesai aku bikin tapi udah ngebet pengen update kalo banyak yang minat aku akan lanjut jadi jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kawan^^


End file.
